Heart of Darkness
by StardustFromReinmuth
Summary: A story about an AU where Star's actions in Mathmagic has much larger consequences. A story about the parallels between the "civilised" and the "savages" as a place of darkness. The AU is set within jgss0109's Queen of Mewni AU
1. The Encounter

**Author's note:** **So, if Star vs The Forces of Evil is a box, then I don't own the box and anything within 3 meters of it. A money hungry cat with human face named Disney Enterprises, Inc does, and all rights and characters in this fanfiction belongs to it.**

 **The fanfiction is set in an AU where the consequences of Star's action in Mathmagic was much greater.**

 **This is my first shot at writing a storytelling fanfiction. And my writing is pretty much a WIP. So if you have any criticism, feel free to comment it on the review page.**

 **Lastly, I revised this chapter a little bit, before switching this into the first chapter, so that it's more intuitive to the reader.**

* * *

 **Heart of Darkness**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Encounter**_

* * *

"Since the ancient times, the forest has always been described as a mysterious place; in legends and fairy tales, they are usually inhabited by mysterious creatures, symbols of all of the dangers with which young people must contend if they are to become adults. It is a place of testing, a realm of death holding the secrets of nature which man must penetrate to find meaning. The forest represents feminity in the eyes of a young man, an unexplored realm full of the unknown. It stands for the unconscious and its mysteries. A sleeping gallery of mysteriousness, of beauty and life, an undisturbed scenery that's full of challenges and enigmas, waiting to be solved.

Doors and doorways have been symbolic across cultures for as long as history has been recorded. A door is both an entrance and an exit, so it has been associated with portals and passageways on many levels throughout history. Portals are no different. It's a path between dimensions, a bridge between civilizations, the key to the foundation of the universe as we know it. To destroy it is to destroy every aspect of life as we know it, across many dimensions, and it is exactly what _he_ wanted. Your goal can be achieved by much less impactful means that would still satisfy your wish of vengeance and to crush your foes under your boots. Choose wisely, you have two paths to pick from, each with its own hindrance. It's the selection between the power of knowledge or the power of destruction. Your choice, my master."

* * *

As the light from the swirling vortex curtailed, Marco fell down to a fast fall before landing on the vines, or at least that's what I thought they were, it was so dark that he can barely make sense of directions for a moment then. Marco can only narrowly open my eyes, but he can feel that something was jolting me.

"Marco!" A sudden, loud shout burst through my ear. "Do you know where we are?"

Marco was still shocked and tired from that landing, but it seems that Star doesn't notice it. Sure, it's might be easy for an alien warrior princess to survive a high fall into a forest, but to him, it's a miracle that he's still able to stand on my own feet.

"No. I almost died. Where we are should be the least of my concern then."

"We're in the Forest of Certain Death," Star said in a surprisingly calming manner that should not be applicable for any sentence that has the word "Certain Death" in it. "I've been here a million times before kicking monster's butt since I was 5. I can handle it."

"Well then, I think you should lead the way, Princess Butterfly." Marco said with an obviously sarcastic tone "Why did I even agree to this."

"Because I'm an independent warrior princess, and you're my best friend. I can't just "sit-tight" when my father's missing you know, that's just not...me!"

"Well, couldn't you use something other than, I don't know, a swirling green portal of doom? What about your dimensional scissors? Couldn't you just use those to open some portals?"

"This is not just a dimensional problem. I screwed time up, and my father is caught in it. I can't use dimensional scissors to like visit my dead grandmas, or could I...?"

"Nope, don't get any ideas"

Marco and Star trekked across the narrow dirt road, with Star leading the way, wand in hand as a flashlight. "Still as gloomy as last time," Marco said in abhorrence "Why do you think the portal lead us here? To this Stygian forest of all places" Marco made a question with his other hand clearing the vines obscuring his vision, "No idea" Star jumped across the giant Venus fly trap that still has the small bit of gum that was left by Marco last time they traversed across the forest.

"Sometimes things just happens for no reason as all. We've to find my dad, and if that means burning this forest down, then so be it."

Star said, stamping her foot down, although Marco wasn't particularly paying attention as he was more concerned by the subtle thumping noise that was gradually getting louder.

"Shhh" Marco whispered as he put his hand on Star's mouth to silence her "Are you hearing what I'm hearing? Something is coming our way"

On the edge of the horizon, a swirling beam of red flashes like a nova across the small dirt road, heading straight to Star and Marco.

"Not something, Marco, **someone** ," Star said, as she handed over her wand to Marco, and through the hollowed wand that resembles a magnifier, he can obviously see the warnicorn mounted warrior. She has an orange-ginger hair tied into 2 braids, wielding a red battle axe, traveling toward their direction

"I have a bad feeling about this"

"Well.." Star tried to be optimistic "We don't know if he's hostile or-" but she was interrupted by the flaming fireball that flew between her and Marco, completely destroying the tree behind them "Now we know. **Run**!"

Star began running, with Marco follow suit. But they soon come to the realization that they can't outrun a knight on a warnicorn back.

"He's right on our heels!" Marco yelled loudly, his voiced cracked in fear "Don't you have any spells that can help us in this situation?"

"I can't" Star replied, shaking her wand, which was glowing green "There's wrong with it, I can't cast...anything!"

Marco frowned before suddenly turning back "Marco! What are you doing?" Star shouted, tried digging deep into her brain to figure out what her best friend is trying to do before turned back and chase after him.

The warrior raised her warhammer as Marco approaches closer, but in an unexpected twist, when Marco was almost directly next to the pitch black warnicorn, he changed his position and slides on his knees and shin. The warrior tried to lash the battle axe down but Marco has already passed behind her. She immediately turned back, but Star was in the same spot, putting her under the belly of the large warnicorn. Star realized the opportune moment, threw out a punch aimed directly at the creature's belly. It groaned in pain, before kicking its rider off and running into the dark abyss of the forest.

Star immediately ran towards Marco, "So this is your plan?" She spoke triumphantly.

"More like a desperate move that I figure on the place. How about y-" The battle axe crashed into the ground next to Marco "YOU!" the warrior shouted in anger, pointing toward Marco, her face covered in dirt from the fall. She raised her axe for a finishing shot, aimed at Marco.

Star was thrown away by the ferocity of the hammer crashing into the solid ground. She tried to get up, still shocked by the collision and the debris that hit her. But all the pain and shock seems to go away immediately the second Star saw Marco under the blade of the battle axe. Her wand glows a pink, bright light.

As the axe descended down, Star jumped in front of Marco, holding her wand up as a last ditch desperate attempt to block the impending death coming for them. She closed her eyes, not hoping for it to work. But it did.

"Booooooonnng..." A loud sound burst through the air as if 2 large pieces of metal just clashed.

From the top of her wand, sprouted a pink blade, turning her wand into a sword, blocking the slash from the battle axe. Star turned back, glanced at Marco, who was just as shocked as she was, before urging him: "Run! Marco"

"I'm not leaving you behind"

"That's the best thing you can do for me at this point. Now go!"

Star used her leg to push the warrior away, before flipping back so that her head would face the enemy. While Marco was running in the distance, the 2 combatant was standing at a safe position relative to the other, trying to figure out a strategy.

The unnamed warrior charged first. She aimed her battle axe at Star's feet, but Star was quick to drawn her sword back to block the hit. She then raises her sword from the blocking position to form an upward attack, which was evaded by the warrior's habit of backflipping. Star then went on the offensive, She aimed the tip of her sword directly at the warrior, but it was cleanly deflected by the rotating battle axe, a feat Star wouldn't have thought could be achieved considering the weight of the weapon. She soon realizes that her opponent has supernatural strength and agility.

The warrior then switches to a much faster attacking style, combining forward slash before switching the axe to the other hand to perform a straight hit, resulting in a very fast attack. Star can hold her off with her sword and downward ducks for now, but she started to feel a bit overwhelmed. And some of the gashes did hit her eventually. Star felt thankful that she was wearing the blue attire that her father has gave her, which can resist even the fierce claws of monsters, not to mention a Mewnian Royal Battleaxe.

"Mewnian Royal Battleaxe" Star whispered to herself. The wielder must be royalty.

The battle was turning south for Star, but in a twist of an event, she managed to catch the curved end of the axe and locked it with her sword. Seeing an open opportunity, she retracted her sword, pulling the axe with it. Her opponent was now unarmed.

Taking her chances, Star went on the offensive again, lashing her sword back and forth, but all of it was block by the sleeve armor of her foe, who then ducked the attack and ran toward the battle axe.

Star flung her sword downward, hitting the warrior's knee, making her fell to the ground, but still manage to realize that the battle axe is within reach.

Star saw her enemy on the ground, catching the opportune moment, striking her sword directly on top of her foe's spine.

But it didn't hit the body.

The warrior has pulled the battle axe back, before turning her body around to use the axe to block Star's should've been the death blow. The forces of impact were so great that it pushed Star's sword backward in a recoil movement, before flying off her palm altogether. She quickly re-grabbed it on the ground, simultaneously with her enemy standing up, they both struck their weapon at each other. Their face is now only separated by a small space and 2 blades.

From this distance, Star can observe her opponent more clearly. But there's one detail that struck Star the hardest.

The warrior has cheek emblem. Red, a fiery glowing ball of flame.

Star hasn't seen this cheek emblem in her life since she was a baby, since...she tried to remember...since the last time she's been to the physical Grandma room when she was a baby.

A small tapestry, tiny in fact compare to the others right next to it. A strong, fierce looking warrior, mounting a warnicorn, with a warhammer in hand, charging in the night.

Star's wand-sword glowed a bright pink color upon her realization. Her sword blade retracted, causing her opponent to fall forward due to momentum.

Star casted a spell, a simple levitation spell that lifted the marbles next to her. It worked. Her wand was working again.

The warrior was still recovering from the fall, scratching her head, before looking up just to see Star Butterfly, pointing a glowing wand toward her.

"You...have a wand?"

"Yes. My name is Star Butterfly, and I know who you really are."

"Fine then" the warrior stood up, while Star was still holding her wand, pointing at her former combatant in a defensive stance. She didn't know what to expect.

"I'll let you live and be on my way, while you, can keep this incident a secret to the House of Nobles. Deal?"

"Wait, that's your bargain? But..I..I defeated you!" Star flung her hand forward in an angry manner.

"Well, you're not the only person to have a wand." The mysterious warrior pulled a long staff behind her back, which then sprouted out 2 giant heads, turning it into a warhammer.

"Come to my castle tomorrow, and we'll discuss about your stolen...wand."

"But it's not stolen! I'm-" The warrior morphed into a red large checkerspot humanoid butterfly and flew away before Star could finish her sentence.

"Star!" A sudden shout came from inside the bushes, and a certain Marco Diaz jumped out and hugged Star

"Thank goodness you're fine!" She said, in a joyful but stressed way.

"Yeah, but I didn't come out without a scratch though" Star showed him a small cut on her unprotected arm. "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN LIKE I TOLD YOU TO!"

"I can't just leave you be there alone, so I ran back. The battle was over but hey, at least I did some moral support" Marco shrugged, well before Star punch his arm that is.

"Ouch" he yelp "Anyway, who was that?"

"I'll tell you later, but first, we have to find a place to spend the night."

* * *

 _Dealing with the mistakes of her mother_

 _was what made her legacy obscure._

 _Witnessing the death of her father_

 _was what made her hunt the 'impure'_

* * *

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **Author's note:** **4 hours of researching into battle axe fighting techniques, including watching a shirtless Russian guy in the snowy woods that I'll probably never have to use in my life. Yep.**

 **As always, criticism and feedback are welcome.**


	2. The Prologue

**Author's note: J** **ust a heads up, this is a very long prologue. I also revised so that it'd fit after the first chapter.**

* * *

 **Hearts of Darkness**

 ** _Chapter 2: The Prologue  
_**

* * *

"Star, I heard that you broke the space-time continuum today, is that true?"

"What..wait..why..pfff, I didn't break anything, it was just a bunch of chicken jokes and awful hats…And how did you even know about it?"

"Omnitraxis told me, he said his first experience with the future Queen of Mewni was…interesting, to say the least."

"He did tell me to get into his guts."

"Well, whatever it was, I just want to remind you that as the heir to the crown, you should…"

"Yes, I've heard this bazillion time before, I have to be polite and disciplined blah blah blah I get it. See you later mom." Star said as she turned off her mirror and covered it behind her curtain.

"You should've listened to your mom for a change, spacetime is kind of a big deal."

"Marco, I make laser shooting puppies and fist made of rainbows. Do this surprise you?"

Suddenly, the ground shook with an oddly familiar sound to accompanied it.

"Wait, that was the sound from the math class."

It was obvious that something was wrong, and the first one she noticed was the lack of sunlight outside the window.

"It was four in the afternoon just now. Is something wrong with spacetime again? Marco, can I borrow your scissors, I have to go back to the Plains of Time, the stupid dimensional timeline went wonky again..."

She didn't know what Marco's answer would be, but she sure didn't expect it to be silence.

"Marco?"

"Oh, Star, I'm in the kitchen, come on you're late for dinner..."

"What! You were right beside me just now. Urgh, stupid timeline, always mess things up"

"Are you okay?" Marco asked as he went through the door "You just disappeared for 2 hours with no explanation, is everything fine?"

"No.." Star said, coming apart at the seams "I have to go and talk with Omnitraxis, I just got warped 2 hours into the future"

"Well that explains your disappearance"

"Wait, you trust me?' She said, mildly surprised by the now should be obvious fact that her best friend believes in supernatural occurrence.

"Seriously Star, that's your question?" Marco remarked as laser puppies chased each other in the background and a clown humanoid wrestled a beanbag monster.

"Yeah, it should be obvious by now..." Star said before she was suddenly interrupted by a frantic scream.

"Was that Mrs Diaz I'm hearing or was it just Kevin being a total baby about losing again?"

"Nah, some gigantic rat probably scared my mother or something. Come on, let's go downstairs, it's dinner time."

* * *

Moon has always been a very strict, disciplined and conservative Queen in the eyes of her subject, but beneath it was her insecurities, a woman who lack the care of a mother during childhood and faced a traumatising event at a very young age.

Moon returned to her throne room, thinking about Star. She always wanted the best for her, but it seems that Star doesn't think the same way. Star is now on Earth with no mentor and without her book of spells. Moon intended to bring her back to mewni to personally complete her training, but with fierce opposition from River, whom with his free-thinking spirit, doesn't want to disrupt Star's life on Earth, and bringing Star back would just raise questions from the Commission, as they didn't know that Glossaryck and the Spell Book was stolen. She turned on the Orb of Communication:

"Hello, Omnitraxis."

"Your Majesty, Queen Moon the Undaunted, Empress of Mew..."

"No need for any formal addressing." Moon interrupted "I want to discuss a matter of cosmic importance. Omnitraxis Prime, what is the current situation of the fritz? Have you learned anything new"

"It's currently stagnant, my liege. The situation hasn't gotten any better. Every single one of our outposts is down, the High Commission's power is significantly reduced and the wonderland of red tape that is the Bureaucracy of Magic hasn't been making the situation any better."

"Well then, I want everyone to be on their guards, especially since we haven't figure out the leak causes."

"jlakjsfoijalsidjflaisjoepjapjprjpa"

"Hello? Omni? Can you hear me?"

"jkdfjlj...sorry your Majesty, the communication lines are currently still...slkjdf...very unstable, and it doesn't help that this morning the Princess caused...sfhlskhfk...a disturbance in the fabric of timespace, uh I mean spacetime. Upon further investigation, I have found evidences of rifts, dimensional time rifts scattered randomly across the multiverse, capable of pulling objects and people into their vortexes and transfer them to a different point in time with no conscious of what happened"

"Well, we shall address the matter in the next meeting of the High Commission. I'm going shutting down the coms before the entire system goes down again. Until then, try to gather up more information about who is draining the power of magic in the universe, the disturbance in time and quarantine the areas of the rifts. I don't want anybody to be accidentally sucked into one of them."

"I will, my liege"

* * *

Sunrise.

A temple revealed itself, through the layers of fog, thinned by the rising sun, surrounded by large ranges of mountains. The temple was carved into one of the mountains, made of grey marbles and cobblestone, resembling the head of a rat.

On the stairs leading up to the temple, a horde of rats was carrying supplies and fixing structures, before a carriage made of rats roam through, with an expected visitor on board. It was Ludo.

Through the alley and corridor of the temple, Ludo's rat-carriage march through the horde of his minions, who bow down to him when he's in sight. Ludo doesn't care, his mind was tunnelled toward the deep dungeon under the temple, where his prisoner was held.

"I, have arrived," Ludo said, jumping off the back of his rats. "Did you keep him up all night?" Bird and Arachnid-as Ludo calls them, replied with a nod. "You haven't fed him, have you?" This time, the reply was a head shake.

"Good!" Filled with joy, Ludo said."Then he must be about to crack. Time to turn on the heat"

To his surprise, the wand disagreed. Ludo reinsured it that he will only use "that" method as his last result. Intimidation is more of his style, not violence...

Slowly walking into the room, trying to be as menacing as possible, after all, the first impression means everything.

"How do you like my monster temple, pretty cool huh?"

Ludo spoke with a sound of pride in his voice, it's not usual that he could be happy with his accommodation since the day Castle Avarius blew up.

"My wand told me where to find it. It's..GAH!" Ludo screamed, filled with surprised as a beam of light shine directly to his eyes suddenly. But he did not expect the source of the light.

Glossaryck was there, chilling on the windowsill half...naked: "Helloooo"

"What are you doing?"

"I was just out for my morning stroll.."

"But then who is in your bed" pointing towards the lump on the far bed, under the covers.

" Oh-oh-oh! Um... Easy...Easy. Don't shoot. It's, uh... It's just my robe." Glossaryck then proceeds to put his robe on.

Ludo, point his head away from Glossaryck, just to point it back again in suspicion: " Girls! Bring me the book!"

"I want you to teach me this..." pointing at the book "...to make me awesome at this!" points at wand "You will not resist! Lower your defense, surrender your will to fight back! Resistance is futile!"

"Uhm, you mind hopping off?" Glossaryck continued as Ludo got off the book "Thank you"

"Okay! Let's get started!"

* * *

"Hello everyone"

"Good morning, your Majesty"

"I'm sorry for disrupting your works to bring you here, but the situation is urgent. As you have already known, Omnitraxis has discovered a large rift in the timeline of the universe, creating time vortexes scattered around the universe, warping people and objects to different time period and dimensions. Anyway, back to our matter of discussion. After extensive research upon the time rifts, Omnitraxis have discovered something new. Omnitraxis, what have you learned?"

"Yes, I believed that...the disturbance in the flow of time in the universe, previously thought to be the work of Princess Star Butterfly, might have a much different origin...than we think. I couldn't determine the exact location of ground-zero, but I can trace it...back to the Prohibitus Ignotum region, base on the fact that we've received many reports of missing personnel and people claimed to have been warped into the past..."

"Then why wait? Send a team to the region to investigate immediately! I volunteer to lead the expedition." Rhombulus eagerly said. "If we can't resolve the fritz then we should at least take care of this one."

"Uhm, about that, Rhombulus. I've also received accounts of gravity being turned off, by a...mysterious magical force, which our scholars on Flendor described as unimaginable. The Mysterious force is also disabling magic and wrecking havoc upon the dimensions within the sector that we currently have a presence on. I think it's safe to assume that we've found the source of the fritz"

"Great! Then why don't we travel there and end both of the problems, once and for all!"

"No, we can't, dum-dum" Hekapoo interrupted "It's called Prohibitus Ignotum for a reason. It is forbidden to enter the dimension, as you can only enter, but not leave it."

But until an expedition can be sent to the suspected area to confirmed our supposition, we can't take it for granted. But keep in mind, we might be dealing with something that's much larger the aftereffects of a Princess messing around.

* * *

Nightfall on Mewni. The sun sets behind the sharp mountain range and from the horizon, the twin moon of Romulus and Remus rose, accompanied by Mewni's sister planet Rhea, named after a goddess describe by Queen Cosmica the Explorer to the people of Mewni after her adventure to another dimension, the first Mewman to do so. The twin moons shine a silver ray of light through a little opening in the ceiling.

Today was the best day of Ludo's life. He learned a new magic spell, which he was starting to overused. For the first time in his life, he has some guidance in his path, and he seems to have found a father figure in Glossaryck, and for once, someone is actually proud of him.

There was more to be learned. Ludo was excited about this new life, he dreamed that he would learn new spell every day, and become the most powerful being in the entire universe. His ambitions kept him awake, and so was the wand.

"Are you still awake? I can't sleep either! I'm too excited to sleep! Today was wonderful!"

But the wand seems to know something that he doesn't.

"Why would you say that? Glossaryck is proud of me. He said I was better than Star! What do you mean, he showed her something hidden? Don't be silly! We just started. I'm sure we'll get to it soon."

The wand continued its low humming, but Ludo didn't believe it. At least, that was what he thought, as inside him a seed of doubt was being planted. He kept denying to himself, trying to protect the image of Glossaryck in his mind.

"He kept it from me on purpose? No, no, no, no. He'd never lie to me!"

In suspicion, Ludo hopped off his bed and sprinted towards the book of spells, where Glossaryck was lying and eating pudding:

"Didn't we just do bedtime?"

"Glossaryck. I know this is crazy, but my wand told me...It's my... my wand, he told me there's a chapter in this book that you've shown Star that you haven't shown me. But that's crazy, right?" Ludo diffused

"No, it's true," Glossaryck answered

"What?! Why didn't you show me?!" Ludo lashed out

"You know, you didn't ask."

"Well, I want to see it!" Ludo reinstate his desire

"You want to see it. You want to see... Well, you know, I don't know. It's really advanced. Um, you know, dark stuff."

"Did you show it to Star?"

"Um, technically, I didn't show her, but, uh, she has seen it."

"Show me!"

Glossaryck turned the book to the secret chapter. It's locked by a skull with 6 cyan glowing chain. Ludo, enthused by the idea of learning dark magic in advance, jumped eagerly. He wanted to become the most powerful being in the universe, but he also wants Glossaryck's pride and attention. But was it worth it?

"Are you truly sure? It could taint you."

"Oh, I got plenty of taints already. Now unlock it!" Ludo stated, not yet realising what's to come.

"As you wish" Glossaryck uses a key on his left hallux to unlock Eclipsa's chapter. The skull-shaped lock's jaw lowers, then the whole lock flies off the page. Ludo turns the first page into the chapter.

"H...mm! I thought there'd be more pict—"A burst of black smoke drags Ludo into the air " Aah! Ohhh!"

Ludo floats at the centre of a black magical void. His wand's faceplate glows green. Ludo opens his eyes to reveal swirling pools of green energy, and he smiles.

"Hello, Glossaryck."

The embodiment of the wand manifested Ludo. "It" approaches Glossaryck with it's menacing, manipulative voice. It was obvious that Glossaryck and he have met before.

"Hello... Toffee."

"Time to give it up, old man. You'll never get him on your side."

"But I don't have a side."

"You don't do you"

"Excellent"

* * *

The sun rose over the Los Angeles suburban area, and within the neighbourhood of countless similar houses, lies the Diaz household, a seemingly normal family until you realise there's a freaking medieval tower on the roof of their house, well two to be exact.

"Good Morning, Star"

"(yawn) Oh, hey, Mom...Mom?!"

"Hello-"

She closed the curtain immediately before she can speak anything. From the other side of the mirror, Moon can only hear flashes of rainbow and screams of puppies through the curtains. Star pulled back the curtains, this time, in her rainbow dress instead of her nightgown, with a little flash of fire on her hair, that was extinguished quickly by Star's hand "What a pleasant surprise" She laughed nervously "Why are you calling me, I haven't even done anything...yet"

"Oh, no, I'm just making sure that you are all okay on Earth, now that you've lost Glossaryck and the Book of Spells."

"I'm fine, mom..."

"Are you sure?" Moon asked

"Totally!" Star answered while Moon looked at her with suspicion, and Star clearly recognised it. "No, I'm actually pretty messed up". Star admitted "You know, I think I'm the first princess to lose everything, which is kind of impressive. I lost the Spellbook, I've basically lost our entire family history, and how am I supposed to know where to go or who I am if I don't have a history? I will just be remembered in history as an ordinary, dull perfect little princess with perfect little lives, and that's not me!" Star said as she sat down on her chair in despair.

"There there Star, but not all Princesses, and Queens are fluffy and perfect. We too have issues and mistakes we have to deal with in our lives." Moon tried to console her.

"But did you lose your spellbook, and broke the wand?" Star questioned. "Well, I didn't, but I'd be lying if I say I didn't mess up in some fashion."

"Ahh, so you did **star-ed** things up. Tell me about it!" Star's mood completely turned 180 degrees. "Well, it was-"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" One of the royal guards interrupted. His armour was torn apart, his body full of scratches and cuts. "His majesty, King Butterfly...!"

"What happened to him?" Moon urgently asked. "Yeah, what happened to dad?"

"We were hunting in the Forest of Certain Death before,...before a sudden shake shattered the ground, accompanied with a buzzing noise. Then, a large green vortex spawned right behind us. Before I can make sense of the situation, the King was gone..."

"Get Omnitraxis on the line, NOW!" Moon scold her guards, who urgently ran out of the room to perform their duty. "I'll see you later Star-"

"Wait, can I help anything? Dad is gone and I can't just be sitting around doing nothing..." Star asked, looking worried

"Star, this is a serious matter. Just sit tight and wait for my news later." Moon said, with breaths of urgency, before turning off the mirror.

"Rebel princess doesn't sit tight."

"Rebel princess does things her own way..."

* * *

Moon raced to the Crystalline Dimension, where the Magic High Commission HQ is located. Hekapoo was there, along with Rhombulus, and Lekmet.

"We've heard about the news" Hekapoo opened "We're very sorry for your loss"

"He's not dead yet, we just...do not know where he is" Rhombulus corrected.

"But how are we going to find him, there are infinite dimensions with infinite timelines. It's going to be harder than finding a needle in a haystack."

"I believed I have the evidence necessary to, if not figuring out where he is, at least who took him away," Omnitraxis said, passing right through the door in his physical but ghostlike form.

"What do you mean? Are you implying that River was kidnapped?"

"That is correct, and by none other than your old adversary, your majesty," Omnitraxis said, with a piece of half burned paper in his hand. It was a pitch black card, with only one single word on it:

"Toffee"

* * *

Why do you have to be in a hurry Star? I get it that it's a stressful situation, but would it kill you to just slow down for a second? You're going kinda overboard.

Why don't you try some breathing exercise?"

"I don't have time to breath" Star replied, in a deep dark voice.

"Well, ain't that familiar. Didn't your mom told you to sit tight and wait for her news?"

"I'm a strong, independent warrior princess! I don't "sit tight"

"Well, what are you going to do? You don't know where your father is and you have no way to find him."

"Nope, but I know someone who does. And he owes me a favour. Can I borrow your scissors?"

"Sure, where are we going anyway?"

"The Crystal Cavern."

"That doesn't help"

"It's Rhombulus's home in the Crystalline Dimension, okay. Now, are you coming or not?"

"Who's Rhombulus woah-"

"Less questioning, more walking. Come on!"

Star pulled Marco through the diamond-shaped portal. On the other side of the portal, there was a large cavern made of clear quartz. Chills ran up Marco's spine from the cold mist surrounded the cavern. "Star, do you know where we're going?"

"Totally totally totally"

Star and Marco walked along the cavern, leading up to a large room, On the 2 sides of the room, there is a large forest of crystal speleothems, with large creatures trapped inside like amber.

"Ahh, Princess Butterfly. What brings you here? Let me guess, hmm, it's your father isn't it."

"Time-out guy, I want you to bring me to one of those time rift vortex thingies"

"Uh, I'm sorry princess, but by decree of Queen Butterfly, you must not take place in the investigation of your father's disappearance"

"Well, I, Star the Underestimated hereby decree: Bring me to the vortex"

"Um, do I have a say in this" Marco raised his hand "No." Star rejected...

"But I don't know where it is. You should go ask Omni for these things."

"Uhm, hello, that giant hole on your ceiling?"

" _sigh_ Fine. Follow me."

* * *

Moon "the Undaunted", Queen of the Butterfly kingdom, Empress of Mewni. Those are the titles she has bared throughout the years, titles that she couldn't quite live comfortable with. A woman in her 30s, scarred by the unfortunate events of her past, struggle to keep her kingdom apart but only by living not as what she is. To her Mewman subjects, she seems like a staunch fearless, but an emotionless leader who led the kingdom through the dark ages and the war with the Septarians, but under the cover of a Queen, is a calm, caring mother who only wants the best for her daughter, just like every mother ever.

Moon Butterfly starred at her tapestry, wondering where has the time gone. She was a young, adventurous Queen, who dared to venture out into the stars, traverse the dimensions, face the strongest monster and still have time to have fun with her best friend, Princess Pony Head, sister of King Pony Head. But all fun have to come to an end. As the shadow menace loomed over the Kingdom, Moon has to focus on defending her people, and through time she has been indulged in more state affair with almost no time left for her personal hobbies. Looking at the silk sewed tapestry, she admires the beauty of her own younger self, an energetic tireless Moon Butterfly. She looked at the stone-carved golden writings on the pillar:

"The immortal monster will long be haunted

By the darkest spell of Moon

The Undaunted"

"After all these years, my old friend" He was a former enemy of her, but so much was tied up that after all these years he seems to be much more of a distant memory, an old friend just for old time sake. Thoughts ran through her mind as she looked at the painting depicting her, cursing Toffee with her darkest spell. Her mortal or rather "immortal" enemy is back, and this time he has a much larger advantage, as the power of magic in the universe is dwindling, her daughter has a broken wand, and Toffee has King Butterfly as a hostage.

But why did he left a name card? He's a cunning manipulative villain, surely he wouldn't do such a thing that could reveal the identity of the kidnapper to the world. Unless he did it on purpose. But so much was clogging Moon's mind at the time, she thought about the future, about the worse that could happen in a confrontation with her former adversary. What if she gets injured, or worse. Star isn't ready to become Queen, and she has bluntly refused to do so multiple times in the past. The entirety of Mewni would be at stake. She has no other choice.

"Manfred," Moon said as she left the Grandma room.

"Yes, Your Highness" He bowed.

"Prepare the carriage. Destination: Echo Creek, Earth."

* * *

"Are you sure Princess?" Rhombulus ask, uncertain of the situation. "He's right, Star. You must think this through" Marco added

"I've made up my mind, and I'm not going back until we found my father."

"At least you have to inform your mother first, someone has to fill her in. She's going nuts if she finds out you're gone"

"NO! Uhm, I mean, we can't let Queen Butterfly know about this. If we're doing this, we must do it in secret. Otherwise, I'd be in timeout for like a bazillion year."

"It's not worth it risking someone's life just so that you can avoid a punishment!" Marco chastised. "You have to tell-"

"Marco!" Star interrupted "Marco, my father just went missing, and I can't help but feeling responsible for it. Please, my mother won't let me go if you tell her about it. I made the mess, and now I have to be the one who cleans it up. I have to go, whether with or without you, just please don't tell my mother."

"Star..." he pled "I'm coming with you."

"Thanks, Marco" She looked at him, filled with awe.

"Well, someone has to keep you company, it could be a long trip."

"Oh! Wait, before I go" Star turned back "Rhombulus, I want you to keep this, it's your proudest achievement and just in case..." She said as she hands out the Evil Twin Jack crystal to Rhombulus.

"Nah, you can have it, Princess. Besides, someone will have something to remember about me for one." He winked

"Thank you, Rhombulus."

"You're Welcome. Oh, and take care of the princess, tall goblin guy."

"I'm pretty sure she can stand on her own well enough without me," Marco commented as he and Star walk to the vortex.

"Welp, this is it. One jump, no turning back. Are you ready?" Marco asked, with a bit of uncertainty personally within him.

"Absolutely. You?"

"Eh, couldn't be worse than the usual dimensional hopping. I mean, I spent 16 years in a fire demon's dimension after all."

"Here we go" The last words that Rhombulus heard from Star as she and Marco entered the portal, which was followed quickly by an explosion that knocked him off the roof of his cave. But before hand, right when Star walked into the portal, she can hear a small, endearing farewell:

"Good luck, Star"

* * *

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **Author's note: Just establishing plot points here and there, and yes, I'm aware of my lazy naming convention. Even the title of this is borrowed from a 118 years old book. Shoutout to DevianArt user jgss0109 for making the cover art that was used for this fanfiction.**

 **Update:** **Merged chapter 1 and 2 for reading convenience as both of them were prologues and there's no need to split it up into 2.**


	3. The Synopsis

**Since the school year is nearly done (where I live), school work is starting to ramp up. Thus I don't have a lot of time to write anymore. So...I figure I should at least leave you guys with something. So here it is, a basic summary of this fanfic from start till the end (I might add in stuff down the road).**

 **I also should remind you that this fanfiction is set in the "Queens of Mewni" AU by DeviantArt user jgss0109, and the new characters in this fanfiction belong to him.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Encounter**_  
 _ **Star and Marco face off against a mysterious being after being ejected out of a time portal**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The Prologue**_  
 _ **The events led to chapter 1, not much else to say**_

 _ **Chapter 3: The Relentless**_  
 _ **Star meet the mysterious warrior from the night before, who reveal herself as Queen of Mewni. Star also meet her daughter, Hekatia ( Future title: "the Necromancer") who cause her to have some interesting visions of her future.**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The Search**_  
 _ **Janna and Jackie decided to investigate the disappearance of Star and Marco starting at the Diaz household, where they discovered an interesting notebook**_

 _ **Chapter 5: The Friend (Beginning of the Helia Arc)**_  
 _ **Star travels to the reign of Queen Helia the Light of Power, where she and Marco meet an unexpected friend**_

 _ **Chapter 6: The Foe**_  
 _ **A meeting of monsters who is planning a rebellion against Mewni**_

 _ **Chapter 7: The Fight (End of the Helia Arc)**_  
 _ **Star and Marco discovers the unfortunate truth about the Butterfly as the Monster rebellion confronts the Mewman force**_

 _ **Chapter 8: The Reunion**_  
 _ **Janna and Jackie trying to survive in the Forest of Certain Death to find Star & Marco. Toffee made an unexpected move.**_

 _ **Chapter 9: The Crushes**_  
 _ **With Jackie back on the team with them, Star's starting to feel a little different about Marco, while across the multiverse, Toffee and a familiar face is assaulting the Magic High Commission HQ.**_

 _ **Chapter 10: The Undaunted (Beginning of the Moon Arc)**_  
 _ **The 4 people team go to the battle between the Septarsis Army and the Mewmans. Toffee was there, but surprisingly, he didn't want to fight. Marco mysteriously disappeared.**_

 _ **Chapter 11: The Untitled**_  
 _ **Moon and Star reassess the situation after the shock previously, while back at Echo Creek, the students who stayed behind found an interesting artefact at the Diaz's house.**_

 _ **Chapter 12: The Unknown**_  
 _ **Moon and Star discovered a mystery inside the Tapestry room. (It's more of a lore, history of Mewni chapter)**_

 ** _Chapter 13: The Unbidden  
_** ** _Was being assaulted by 2 individuals, but neither of them knows about each other's doing._** _ **Meanwhile, a strange invader force fell from the sky of Mewni**_

 _ **Chapter 14: The Uncovering (Finale of the Moon Arc)**_  
 _ **Unbidden vs Mewni, Friend vs Friend and truths are uncovered.**_

 _ **Chapter 15: The Aftermath (Grand Finale Part 1)**_  
 _ **Star and Marco trying to resolve the aftermath of their adventure into the past and their relationship**_

 _ **Chapter 16: The Awakening (Grand Finale Part 2)**_  
 _ **Star, Marco, Janna and Jackie returned to Earth, but something has changed between the 4 of them, and about the universe. Something, or rather, someone has awakened.**_


End file.
